Haku of the Akatsuki
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: A tool is used for many things in life and yet it could find new purposes depending on the one using it...
1. Prologue

I was inspired to make this story from revisiting the history of the mist and the lives of it's shinobi. I was captivated by this idea and I hope I can remain faithful to it's characters in this story. I own nothing all rights to Kishimoto...

* * *

><p>"No one cared who I was until I put on the mask." -Bane The Dark Knight Rises<p>

* * *

><p>The history of shinobi was always dripping in blood every child born into this kind of world would eventually learn to kill other humans to survive. This was the case for Zabuza Momochi and Haku. Growing up in the Hidden Mist was not an easy task. It was even worse considering at that point in the village's history it was known as the "bloody mist" by the rest of the world. Students who planned to graduate had to kill someone in order to pass. Zabuza made a name for himself as he took everyone's lives to rise up the ranks, but it seemed he was hated and feared rather than respected.<p>

Unknown to both of them someone had researched their abilities and powers. This enigma was impressed with their jutsu and had decided to recruit them into his organization. He knew they might refuse but considering his old ties to their village he might be able to show them otherwise. The emissary was on the move a former Hidden Mist shinobi and member of The Seven.

_**"Hmm I'm sure Kisame will be pleased about this..."**_

It was easy for many to considering hiring Zabuza and Haku for mission. Zabuza holds a powerful sword and he proves to be an efficient hunter while Haku possesses a rare Kekki Genkai from his bloodline. Just recently they had been contacted to eliminate Tazuna the bridge builder a simple mission really. Still it seemed like fate for such an easy assignment to have dire consequences. Still Zabuza was confident in his abilities as was his faithful companion. Yet it seems fate was now being twisted as black and red entered the sight of the missing nins in the room.

"Give me one good reason why I should not kill you for showing up like this Kisame?" Zabuza hissed drawing his sword ready for conflict as Haku moved into attack position. The shark hybrid could not help but laugh at the both of them. and his partner remained silent and ready mirroring Haku's behavior. The two man cell of the Akatsuki had indeed arrived in the lair of Zabuza but what is their purpose?

"Come on Zabuza-san we are not strangers besides fighting would just waste chakra. Myself and my partner just happened to hear rumors you two will be going after the bridge builder." Kisame said with a signature grin of his sharp teeth. Itachi continued to leer not activating his Sharingan until it was needed to keep his eyesight and life from getting shortened.

"Trust me Zabuza you can't trust people like Gato he will most likely not even pay you back or worst just have you killed when the mission is over. That's the sad joke of this world nothing is the truth. With that said we have been sent as messengers from our leader, and it seems he's interested in bringing you two into our little collective..." Another laugh came out of his mouth before the Uchiha walked up to Haku holding out a scroll with a message.

Taking the message Zabuza and Haku were surprised to find a detail mission request complete with info and the objective written down.

"So you come into my house and want me to join your shitty organization, and now you want us to find that snake Orochimaru and collect some damn ring from him?" Zabuza cursed very annoyed these two would even consider the idea of him accepting such a silly mission. At least Zabuza would be able to kill the bridge builder Orochimaru has been able to cheat death many times not to mention he was not found of being around others, this all seemed like bullshit and yet Kisame's words about Gato held some weight considering his legacy.

"How do we know you're not just going to throw us away like you claim Gato will Kisame? I know you are not a trustworthy man either why else would you becoming a missing-nin yourself?" Haku's logic came into focus as this surprised the humor side of the cell. Itachi's eyes grew red as his own kekki genkai was now activated for everyone to witness.

"This world has been founded by men willing to commit acts of violence against their own kind. You seem hesitant of trusting this world but you must realize it could be you who might not trust yourselves. Everyone wears a mask to hide what is real and only when death comes does the truth see the light. Our leader only wants you both to find a cause that will ensure a future for the both of you..." Itachi said countering Haku's words from before knowing he was a hypocrite in his soul.

Despite the words from the last of the Uchiha Zabuza quickly threw the scroll back at Itachi drawing his sword ready for battle.

"Tell your leader I will be coming for his head not unless you two want to die first you don't screw with me!" The demon of the mist warned with a serious expression in his eye. Haku drawing her needles in case he needed back-up however the Akatsuki quickly left the room without a word leaving the scroll just in case there is a change of heart.

"Do you think they were being sincere Zabuza-sama?" Haku said taking the scroll in case they needed it for another time. It could lead them to the mastermind behind the Akatsuki after all. Still Zabuza did not seem to care as he put his sword back on the resting area trying to prepare for the mission Gato had set up with the bridge builder. "It does not matter you seem pretty talkative Haku do you forget what your purpose is?" He said trying to get Haku back into focus to kill their target and sadly it would be one of their last moments together in this world.

Prologue to Haku Of The Akatsuki

As one faces death memories seem to flash in the mind. Images of a happier time when things seemed different and simple. You remember old faces and people now gone away, and yet no one knew where they would end up perhaps an empty void of nothing, a holy place where a spirit can rest and catch up with those already, and the idea of a prison for those who commit the worst of sin who must suffer a fate worse than death. For Haku he did not know his destination but it was clear he would be leaving this world soon.

Defeat by the hands of a hopeful kid and his prideful friend two children of the Hidden Leaf Village the strongest nation in the world for now anyway. Sasuke the only other survivor of the Uchiha extermination carried out by his own brother. This heir of the Sharingan who Haku believed was dead when he faced him in combat along with Naruto Uzumaki a orphan who never knew the love a parent could offer. The blonde boy who every seemed to hate just because of the demon trapped inside him.

The tool of Zabuza believed they would be easy to kill and yet he fell in battle now observing the battle between the Copy-Ninja and his master. Haku knew this might be a fight the demon might lose and began to gather the rest of his energy to protect his master with his life. Fate once more had changed it's direction as someone took advantage of the battle to capture the tool.

"W-ho a-re y-ou?" Was Haku's last words before getting sucked into a strange portal and the last image he could remember was the red eye of the Sharingan almost like Kakashi's eye...

* * *

><p>Well that's the opening act folks! Let me know how I can improve my work review if you enjoyed this story but thanks for reading anyway!<p> 


	2. Reality's Illusions

Yup I'm not discontinuing this story and I don't plan to either. With that here's chapter two enjoy everyone.

* * *

><p>"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" -Zelda's Happy Mask Salesman<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Reality's Illusions<p>

_Growing up in the Hidden Mist was not easy for a young Haku. His gift turned out to be a huge curse on his life for most of his childhood. He and his mother were blessed with special kekki genkai and yet the villagers including the boy's father hated that power. They would purge out anyone who carried such a bloodline even loved ones. Haku could not understand why his own father would kill the woman he loved. That look in his eye was full of hatred but the man could not help but tear up at what he just did to his family._

_Still the world of shinobi would not tolerate hesitance from anyone so when his father was ready to finish off the last heir of the "cursed" bloodline Haku made the move before his dad. Blood drips from the ice that impaled his father and the small child was able to escape death on that day. Still it was not much of a victory as he was now just an orphan with no home._

_Haku was able to survive on little food and water but it was a rough life to live through, and yet fate was able to spare the boy giving him someone to help keep him alive. That's when Zabuza had found the child. He was curious to see Haku as his eyes reminded him of his own. He knew the suffering this child must have gone through even if he did not know everything about the child. With a small amount of humanity still left in the demon he wanted this child to be his weapon._

_Haku grew to adore his new master learning how to increase his use not just with his Ice Release. He was able to learn medical skills including how to use senbon for both medical use and in combat. He had grow as cold as his master in order to survive. Haku was able to adapt to his new environment for his own sake in this village. Perhaps this is why he was desired by others not just Zaubza._

It was quickly known in the Mist about the death of one of the Seven Swordsmen. Yet his "weapon" was nowhere to be found. Zabuza cried out for Haku during his final moments and he did not come to his master's aid. Kakashi was curious about what could have happened but the mission was a success. He and his team had to report back to Konoha, but he could not shake this feeling something else happened on that bridge.

Unknown Location: 2 Days Later

**_"So you're finally awake good..."_ **A deep voice called out from the darkness of the room. The Missing Nin opened his eyes to find himself in a bed with bandages over his wounds from his battle. Haku did not know how he ended up here or the man who took him from his master but he was about to find out.

"What have you done I have to save my master..." Haku said with a weak tone attempting to rise up from the bed but his injuries would not let him move.

**_"That is not going to help Zabuza is dead..."_**A look of despair grew in Haku's eyes as he refused to accept such a thing. He could not see a figure in the dark area but someone was indeed watching and observing this breakdown.

"No that's impossible I am his tool and I will repair him..." Haku said trying to maintain his sanity. He refused to accept the loss of his master no matter what he would protect him.

_**"I understand your purpose but it seems you no longer have a master to serve..."** _A bloody headband was thrown on the bed with blood over it. Haku could not accept Zabuza's demise but he remembered seeing his master in a struggle with Kakashi.

"No this is a lie you must be lying!" Haku said with a venom in his voice on the verge of tears in his eyes. The man who raised him as his tool was taken from him by Konoha shinobi this must be a dream.

_**"This is real Haku and this is the reality everyone must suffer. This world is a nightmare that will never stop until we all enter a better dream. This is why I've taken you here, and this is the important part for you to assist me!"**_The powerful voice spoke as a figure was now in the darkness. One with short spiked hair with a slim outfit hiding his skin from head to toe. It also seemed like there was a mask covering his face like the one Haku had before Naruto broke it during the battle.

Haku did not understand the goals this man had in mind but his chakra feel very powerful. He also remembered seeing a red light before passing out like the color of a Sharingan.

"You are a powerful tool Haku but you are nearly broken at this moment. If you are to be useful to Akatsuki's goals you must become stronger. I can offer you a place where your talents are needed and in return I will let you see the world of peace we seek to make. A world where Zabuza awaits for you..." He said with a more somber tone not trying to scare Haku anymore.

Haku could not find himself to accept this offer, and it seemed like this man was sincere with his words. Something about him was off and he wanted to know before ever considering such an offer.

"If I am to serve you and this Akatsuki I would need to know more about yourself and this world you wish to create..." Haku said trying to seem polite despite wanting to learn more about his captor. The masked man did not seem to hate his distrust in fact he knew this would be the case. Yes the Uchiha knew well in this world lies could be spoken from anyone.

"Some consider me a criminal, ghost, traitor, and a monster not fit for this world. Others came to know me just from my name alone the leader of the Uchiha Clan, and the man who gained the true power of the Sharingan**_ Uchiha Madara_**!" He spoke now activate his kekki genkai to the horror of Haku now realizing this man's identity.

1 Day Later: Mountains' Graveyard

It was not easy to swallow the words Madara had told the Mist nin revealing important details about the world. As Haku was being treated by the elder Uchiha he noticed the collection of eyes all floating in jars. It seemed this man must have taken them for use later. As he began to regain his strength Madara started to spin his web of manipulation or in his mind the "truth" about this world. Many tales about his battles with Hashirama, the corruption of Konoha's leaders, the reasons for the current laws of the shinobi world. Haku did not seem to care but only when Madara brought up his time as Mizukage was he interested to hear more from the elder.

"Even before I become the ruler of your village it's legacy as the Bloody Mist was born. A village more savage and cruel than the other nations for many atrocities over the years..." Of course one major incident involved a girl who used to be in a team along with Kakashi and another Uchiha from the past. The reason for her death was lost to the world but **_the truth had been__ uncovered. _**Still that was the memory of a boy who died a long time ago.

"The cycle of the Mist was to create mindless killing machines like yourself. Zabuza had learned this from being one of the Seven Swordsman. The former Mizukage who created the concept of the graduation tests did not expect Zabuza to perform so well. It was not surprising to see why he was thought to be a demon by many. As for you it's not hard to see why people wished to have you dead Haku. You had a gift that should be respected, and yet the village refused to have another monster born with such power. It's human nature to destroy what we don't understand..." Madara said as his words began to breach the teen's mind and soul.

"H-uman nature it's s-omething we can't change..." Haku said trying so hard to keep himself from breaking down at this man's wisdom and knowledge.

"Indeed but I only desire to make humans less powerful. If there is a world with no need for war and hatred then humanity will grow united as one in a land of peace. This world has taken so much from the both of us your master and my family. The Uchiha Clan destroyed by Konoha and my former self was ruined by Hashirama. If this world continues many others will be sacrificed and with this organization peace can finally be born into such a nightmare. I seek your help with this cause Haku and I promise to make your **_dreams_** into reality..."

The images of his mother's demise, the final battle of Zabuza, and Naruto flickered in his mind and it was only a matter of time before he answered the Uchiha's founder with a low voice.

"I will join your cause Madara..." Under the orange mask the Uchiha grew a smirk knowing he had gained a powerful ally in his cause one, who's abilities would only grow more powerful with his teachings and direction. This tool would be fixed and shine in the light more sharp and deadly than before.

* * *

><p>Welp that was chapter 2 and the plot thickens for poor Haku. He now replaces one master for another but he does not realize where this decision will lead him in the future.<p> 


	3. Training Day

Now the plot thickens my friends. Haku decides to join but for what purpose? Also he needs to become stronger in order to survive but what will be the price for such an advancement in power one must wonder...

* * *

><p>"Madness is like gravity all it takes is a little push!" -Joker The Dark Knight<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Training Day<p>

Haku was able to regain his strength from his battle with Naruto and Sasuke. With Madara's guidance he was finally back on his feet to being his training. Madara had studied the history of Haku's legacy thanks to his position as Mizukage. He was able to have an understanding of his powers, and began to plan a way to improve them. If Haku truly wished to join this organization his talents must grow with training. It would be difficult but Haku was used to this kind of pressure from Zabuza.

The mountain area made a good place to work out as Haku began to fight a few imperfect Zetsu clones. They could not do much but they made decent targets for Haku's abilities. A few were injured by his needle weapons while others tried to leech on Haku to weaken his chakra. Haku did not expect them to take hold on his body. He was getting annoyed very quickly and Zetsu's taunting did not help.

"_Hmm I don't see why Madara is so invested in such a_ **_worthless waste of chakra..." _**The black and white colored plant spoke trying to enrage Haku's wrath to help move things along. Haku's face tried to remain calm but sweat began to pour down his forehead.

_**"Zabuza died for you and this is how you repay him such a useless tool..."** _The darkened side spoke getting the former mist nin enraged.

"_Such a silly boy Tobi is more useful than you are now_!" The cheerful side noticed this grew a spark in Haku's eyes.

The air in the area grew cold and dry as Haku's body had started to shake violently. Before the Zetsu spores could even escape they all were impaled by ice spikes from the teen's body. Despite this he could not help falling to the floor trying to stay awake. Zetsu seemed impressed by this but a frown suddenly was on the white side.

"_Sad this is the best you can do at this point_? **_Still with our help this will just be the lowest Haku will ever seem like."_**Zetsu thought as Haku's eyes finally closed entered the dark void once more.

Several Hours Later

Once more the young 15 year old was resting on a cold slab with his current master looking over his condition. Madara could not show his emotions through his mask but with his voice and eye. Right now he seemed in a calm mood but it could change at anymore.

"It seems Zetsu might have pushed you too far. Your talents are tied into your emotions but anger along will not make you stronger."

Haku agreed knowing he let his control slip by the words spoken from that plant. He did not understand how he could let himself grow out of control like that. Still it was something he needed to fix in the future to improve.

"Still impaling spores despite the loss of most of your chakra is something promising. That is the kind of power I'm interested to have. Still something is troubling you I can feel it." Madara's wisdom enter the ears of the young adult.

"I don't know what troubles me Madara-sama, but perhaps this is due to the organization. I know what my purpose will be in the group but I don't know why you associate with some of the worst of humanity. Some of them have noble intentions but the others are not even human in both their look and feelings..." Haku could understand why some of them felt the way they did, but hearing how Deidara would blow up things on a whip, Hidan's bloodtrail in the name of a demonic entity, and Kakuzu's greed was hard to swallow.

Madara understood his concern and could see why the teen would feel like that. The man under the mask knew this organization would commit horrible crimes for the sake of peace. Haku was not ready to understand fully what his role means but for now he would need to ease him into the cause slowly. Haku would break if he realized the true intentions of the Uchiha lost in history perhaps not the one he called himself in front of everyone.

_Father why are you doing this to mother? She carries a curse along with you so both of you must die... Please don't hurt my mother!_

"You will get used to everything with time Haku but if it makes you feel better they will no longer need such violent methods in the new world. You will not even need to kill anyone else when this is over. Your existence as a tool will end and then you can**_ live again_**..."

Haku's faith in Madara grew with time as he was able to keep himself in check. With each day his powers had grown with his training. Zetsu continued to pressure him but Haku would not shatter. He was able to enhance himself now developing new ways to use his kekki genkai. Now he was capable of using ice to protect his body from injure along with freezing objects with his jutsu. Medical knowledge has also grown with Madara's help, and he was now in his debt for many things. His speed and strength grew over time and with the age of 17 he was close to being in the Akatsuki fully. There was one last thing he needed to do before his cloak and position would be given.

2 Years Later: Forest Area Near Otokagure.

The final leg of Haku's journey was now in sight. From his training with Madara and Zetsu his skill had become perfected. He was now an efficient killer on his own not to mention a worthy pick for Akatsuki. This would provide Madara with valuable information. Orochimaru had left the organization and by taking their ring making the sealing of the jinchuriki harder, and Sasuke's progress would become known to the elder Uchiha. He desired Sasuke to gain stronger eyes for his own goals not for one of the legendary three of Konoha.

"_Are you sure he's ready for this Tobi_? _**Orochimaru is not easy to escape from let alone kill..."** _Zetsu said not sure if this was a good idea.

"Well if Haku dies then he is not meant to enter the new world. Besides Haku is no fool Zetsu just tell me what happens during the operation..." Madara said before entering his space time zone. Zetsu would serve as the eyes for Haku just in case others showed up. Haku soon came into the picture with a new outfit. He wore black clothing that showed more skin than before. This would allow him to use his jutsu more easily and it would be faster to run in. He also was given a new mask from Madara that was similar to his old one, but the Mist symbol had a slash in it now showing him as a missing nin.

Despite the decrease of sound nin Haku knew this would be a stealth mission and if he entered combat it would need to be quick. His goal of capturing the ring did not include killing and hopefully that would not be the case. Getting into position Haku knew the time was ripe as he sprinting into the camp of the snake beginning the operation.

* * *

><p>Next chapter with have Sasuke and the first major battle of this fiction so stay tuned in everyone :D<p> 


	4. Ouroboros

Well this will be interesting and thank you guys got my first review which makes me glad. I want people to enjoy this story and that review let me know I'm doing my job!

* * *

><p>"Darkness cannot drive out darkness, only light can do that!" -Martin Luther King<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4: Ouroboros<em>**

_Blood spilled over the home of the Uchiha Clan. Drive away from Konoha out of fear and disrespect, and hatred was born from this segregation. The clan began to consider a rebellion to take back their home. Some inside the rule of Konoha tried to seek out reason but it would not stop what was the come. Before the spark of the next war could begin the solution was discovered._

_Itachi Uchiha knew his mission and on that night with Madara he did his orders to ensure the safety of the village. It was a horrible lose lose situation for everyone that would have lasting ramifications for years to come. The darkness of the curse the Uchiha Clan held in their hearts and eyes was now born in the young mind of Sasuke Uchiha the lone survivor that night._

**Orochimaru's Lair**

Lying in the darkness of the room was Sasuke Uchiha resting from his recent training with Orochimaru. A former Hidden Leaf shinobi who fled from being put to justice for his crimes. He along with his partner in crime Kabuto had invested lots of time and effort into the young teenager. He was everything to them now and with his work his eyes would grow more powerful. Their relationship worked for everyone involved. Sasuke knew this would make him better with his skills and one step closer to Itachi, and for Orochimaru a new young body would be his to claim. It was not end in failure when he tried to steal Itachi's form and eyes this boy was not wise and powerful yet he still had lots to learn about the world.

"That child thinks he can kill me so easily that arrogance will be his downfall..." The immortal serpent spoke with a laugh as his faithful right hand gather important medicine for his master's health. Despite the attitude Orochimaru held Kabuto was not one to underestimate the power of the Uchiha. Kabuto knew Orochimaru was not afraid of failure but death was something the snake could not escape forever.

"Orochimaru-sama are you sure Sasuke would not prepare for that option. I am not one to question you but Itachi d-" A hiss and glare with yellow eyes was the reaction Kabuto got. He knew it was not wise to anger the master in such a way. Still he could not shake the feeling this might lead to something horrible in the future. Perhaps he might need to take measure to ensure his master's safety. Suddenly one of the few sound nin left ran to the room trying to get the attention of the Otokagure.

"Orochimaru-sama someone has entered the base taking out some of the guards!" He cried out with a gasp.

**Somewhere inside the base**

It seemed Haku had been uncovered by a few sound nin. The decided to take the enemy out instead of calling for others to assist them. The masked intruder made quick work using his one hand seal to form ice spikes from the sweat on his hands. They were not big like the ones used to kill the Mist villagers during his mother's demise but they would do the job. The sound nin were pinned to the floor as blood poured out on the floor as Haku continued the mission. It would be wise to leave this place as soon as possible not to waste too much chakra. Still he needed to find the room where Orochimaru was in order to take the ring for his master.

"Well now this is a surprise I thought you were dead already..." A cool voice said from Haku's behind. Quickly he faced red eyes and raven hair getting flashbacks to that faithful day on the bridge. The source of Haku's suffering along with Sasuke and Naruto's rise in the world. Now that boy was arrogant and prideful letting the curse mark influence his will and desires. He would kill anyone that annoyed him and one of those people would be his current master. Still Sasuke was not in the mood for small talk so he drew out his sword from his back. The purple rope and white Uchiha clothing caught Haku by surprise.

"You have changed Sasuke not for the better..." Haku said pulling out his senbon to defend himself. He knew the Uchiha would be more powerful than before not to mention his Sharingan seemed improved now. This would have to be a quick match for the both of them. Sasuke made the first strike moving to Haku's side for the stab, but the senbon deflect the sharp edge of the weapon. Quickly Sasuke copies the movement of Haku spinning around to slash the back of the black clad soldier of Madara.

Sasuke smirked believing he wounded the man but he noticed there was no blood rather ice on his back. The cold ice cracked and began to fall but it seemed Haku did not suffer an injury from the sword. Sasuke noticed Haku's hand seal was up and knew what he just did. Still being able to use such advanced levels of ice release shocked the avenger. He quickly moved away from the senbon blocking them with his sword. He decided to use Haku's weakness performing the seals needed for the jutsu.

"**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!**" [ Yeah the English translations sue me ]

Haku had to use some of his chakra to create the ice mirrors for defense. He knew the same trick of illusion will not work now but these mirrors could be used in other ways. The ice quickly melted leaving the both of them in a stand off position. Both had to catch their breath as they looked at each other. Sasuke and Haku underestimated their strengths grown over time. Still something had to give and Sauske knew his curse mark would be the deciding move. His skin began to grow darker as wings grew from his back. Haku knew this might be a dangerous move. This would make getting past the Uchiha harder but Sasuke might be easier to defeat now.

"You helped me when I was little but I no longer need you Haku join that worthless swordsman in the afterlife..." His cold voice said as he grew a smirk with his lips. He began to charge up his chidori for the killing blow but it seemed the Uchiha heard the voice of his master speaking in his mind.

"**I know about the intruder leave him to me return to your room**..." This momentary distraction was the opening Haku needed to make his move. He would not kill the both but he would disable him for now. Using most of the chakra left he poured his ice release into creating several ice spears throwing them at the wings and limbs of the Uchiha. As Sasuke began to break free Haku placed his hand on the wall freezing the area solid. He would escape soon but it would give him time to finish the mission. They were not fatal wounds but they would hold him down. Sasuke hissed in pain letting Orochimaru distract him from the battle and leading to his "defeat" by Haku. Before leaving the masked man decided to leave the boy with some advice.

"You should not be with people like me or that serpent. They will use you and lead to your death. I don't know what happened with you and Naruto but the both of you helped me understand some things about the world and for that I thank you..." Sasuke was expecting hate and pain for the death of Zabuza but hearing those words enraged the survivor. That mask was mocking him not letting his yellow eyes see the face of this man.

"You are not getting away I will kill you Haku this is not over!" His empty threats echoed in the room as Haku sprinted off now hunting down that ring.

A decaying hand with a blue ring was now in the sight of Haku. It seemed to easy to capture but he knew this was trick by Orochimaru. Still he needed to make him appear so he fell into the trap with easy. Surprisingly as Haku took the ring Orochimaru was nowhere in sight. Haku knew to be on guard as he ran out to escape now. Before he could get far Kabuto was behind him with a chakra scalpel ready for the kill on his neck. Orochimaru quickly laughed and walked out of the darkness with a smug grin on his lips.

"Aww poor Haku without a master it seems you are forced to be someone's puppy. Following orders on a whim most likely the Akatsuki if you desire my ring. Still I can see why they are interested in having someone like you boy." He said with amusement in Haku's current position. It could be so easy to kill this young adult for his actions but that would be too simple. Besides his jutsu reminded him of Guren and it would be nice to have another user like that in his camp for the future.

"It would be easy for Kabuto to slice you up and play with your body parts but that would be a waste. You make for a fine tool for anyone to use and you don't hold real loyalty to anyone just following orders given. Why don't you swear allegiance to me and the sound I would make your dreams come true..." His lies said as Haku was not phased by this man. From what Madara told him this snake would manipulate you until your use expired. At least Madara seemed to be a man of his word for now. With the shake of his hand a frown grew on the white skinned man. With the snap of his finger the blade grew closer to his neck ready to draw blood.

"Don't be a fool Haku Zabuza only used you as a pawn and whoever is controlling you now is doing the same thing. I wish to give you something more power you could only dream of having..." He said with a mad look on his face as he was ready to have Kabuto make the killing blow. Haku knew it was time to make his move but he decided to answer the man.

"Wrong my new master is giving me something you could never offer a world of truth. Unlike before I am not obligated to follow his will but I choose too for my own reasons. You are just another man using lies to control people and I plan to free this world from people like you. For the sake of boys like Sasuke, Naruto, and for myself!" His voice rose with emotion as he performed another ice release freezing the scalpel giving him an opening. He took Kabuto's hand sending him right into Orochimaru's body as the silent soldier used this moment to escape. Orochimaru drew out his neck to bite the leg of Haku but a sebon quickly forced him to draw back from the masked assailant. While the former sannin was enraged Haku escaped Zetsu seemed bored waiting for his return.

"**_He's most likely dead at this point. _**_Too bad Tobi would have liked to have another masked friend to play with." _ Before the plant could return to it's master Haku appeared right behind him showing the fruit of his labor. Despite losing most of his chakra and having a few cuts and bruises he would live one more day. Zetsu was surprised he was able to pull this off without dying.

"_Wow you actually managed to survive an encounter with Orochimaru. **Whatever at least this ring will cut down time on the sealing of the**_**_ Jinchuriki_..."**

Haku's first mission was a success and it seemed like he would be in Akatsuki soon enough.

* * *

><p>To my first two reviewers thank you so much and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far guys!<p> 


	5. Red Dawn

_"When the power of love overcomes the love of power the world will know peace." - Jimi Hendrix_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter 5: Red Dawn<strong>_

_"You are nothing but a tool for me Haku never forget that!" Zabuza always reminded the child as they trained to improve their skills. As blood came out of their prey Haku was learning to tame his emotions. He could not his feelings overcome his purpose, and his mentor would make sure he did not fall off the path. It was a strange kind of love it was nothing romantic and some might consider it abuse but Haku saw a different man in Zabuza. He saw a person who give him a role in life and the chance to prove his worth in the world of shinobi. He did not know where he would end up without the former mist swordsman to guide him.  
><em>

**_Akatsuki_ _Headquarters_**

It had been a while since Haku met his new teacher as he would be training with the zetsus to perfect his talents before this day came. Haku was nervous how everyone would react to what would happen today. He knew the members would ask questions and he still remembered everyone looking at him like a new piece of meat to devour.

_"Today's meeting is important so pay attention. Recently a missing-nin had breached the home of former member Orochimaru and captured his ring. He also managed to fight against Sasuke Uchiha a person who helped ensure his death before. This man has proven himself to be a valuable tool in the service of Zabuza Momochi and today he comes to us to join the Akatsuki. I present our newest member from the Hidden Mist Haku."_ Haku was impressed how much power Pain held in his tone and role as "Leader" of this organization. Madara spoke highly about him and the strengths of the Rinnegan. The legendary power held by the Sage of Six Paths. Haku did not know much about it besides it being a mere legend but it seems the rumors are true. Despite the impressive feats this man held Madara was more concerned about his apprentice Itachi Uchiha and his little brother. Haku remembered an important detail about the man being the fall of the clan.

_"Itachi is a complicated man to deal with and will try to uncover information about me from you. I expect you will give the right amount of detail to keep him busy Haku. Itachi's time is running short and soon enough his last battle will come." _ His mask hiding a look of disgust about the spy from Konoha. He knew his leaks could ruin a lot about Akatsuki's goals in the end. He was aware Itachi made sure the move to capture Naruto after Third's death seemed like an accident.

After the speech given by the orange haired man from Amekagure the former mist nin entered the room wearing his old uniform for the last time. Once this induction was over he would be given an important makeover changing his life forever. Haku's brown eyes looked at the other people in the room. There was a blonde man with hair over one of his eyes, his partner being a red haired man with a stoic look, a silver haired albino with a scythe, another man with green eyes and a mask over his face and this man Madara had been interested in considering he battled the First, and finally another former mist nin and member of the seven swordsman Kisame Hoshigaki.

Konan was the one to give him the nail polish all the members were given but Haku did not understand the importance of this.

"Forgive me for asking but is there a purpose to this activity Konan-sama?" Haku asked while being given a green color to his nails on his hands and toes. Konan gave the new recruit a rare smile to his innocent question. It reminded her of the old days with Yahiko and Nagato.

_"It's something that helps you stand out and being an S-Ranked Criminal does not mean you can't have a little fun with yourself."_ She said hoping this lightened the mood with the young adult. Afterwards she gave him the traditional black robe with red clouds. He also was given the ring he took from Orochimaru and footwear all of Akatsuki use. Konan notice some amount of fear from the man and rub his hand with another sweet smile on her lips.

_"Don't worry I'm sure you will do fine here. Madara, Pain-sama, and I have faith in you..."_

**_Outside Akatsuki Base_**

It seemed the other members were now waiting for Haku to arrive. They were having a conversation with Kisame to learn more about the new recruit in the ranks.

_"Tch who does that fucking brat think he is joining just because he took some dumb ring. I bet he was not even born a real man that freak!"_ Hidan remarked with a laugh sharpening his weapon for the next sacrifice to Jashin.

_"Even so he did capture the ring alive and that means less time for the sealing process of the Jinchuriki. He's made our job easier and that deserves a reward." _Hidan replied to his partner's comments.

_"Still the look of his mask is rather tacky and the fact it's going to be going with our uniforms is disgusting..." _Sasori growled showing his distaste for the art and style of this Hidden Mist in general. He also was an impatient man in nature.

_"Perhaps but he might enjoy my art hmm. I am going to welcome him with a good blast!" _Deidara spoke out taking some clay out for molding while they waited.

Finally the moment arrived with the wind blowing in the direction of Haku. The world's first view of the newly reborn tool as he goes towards his new comrades in the fight for peace. His black robes flew in the air as his footsteps made powerful noise on the ground he walked on. His mask having the symbol slashed like other Akatsuki members, and most importantly his strength had been improved to be on their level. He was groomed into a perfect member thanks to Madara Uchiha's work and soon he would meet his mentor again. For now he would answer to Pain and follow his directions.

_"Well this is quite a surprise Haku so Zabuza finally let you out of his cage!_" Kisame teased with a grin of sharp teeth that could easily rip through the skin of a human being.

Haku remained firm even in the face of such comments like this and the ones he would be given be some of the members. He would need to remain calm and collected and try avoiding fights in the group, but it seemed Hidan would try and prevent such a goal from happening.

_"Why don't you remove that little mask and show us your pretty little face oh wait it's an ugly fucking face!"_ His annoying laughed echoed in his mind but the tool had to relax and let it go.

_"Sasori my man let's give Haku a proper introduction with the beauty of our art!_" Deidara flew his clay into the air making a rainbow for the new member as the shorter man moved toward Haku looking at his mask.

_"Not even a thank you do you even understand the hardships artists like us go through?" _The legendary puppet master of the Hidden Sand stared at the man demanding comments on Deidara's artwork.

Haku did not know how to respond to this question. The blast did not damage anyone but it did not mean anything either in the end. It seemed meaningless because it's value is quickly gone and forgotten. Still he did not wish to be rude and not reply to the artist so without further delay.

_"It was impressive in skill and I'm sure it's useful for missions..."_ His reply seemed to catch Sasori and Deidara by surprise. They did not expect such a indifferent comment about their work.

_"Zabuza that name held quite a high price in the bingo books. It's a shame you joined I could have made a decent payoff with your body."_ The banker of the organization commented on the bounties Zabuza and Haku had in the Hidden Mist. Those are the consequences of leaving your village. Many missing-nin had to look over their shoulder for bounty hunters and their home villages.

'I will have to keep on the lookout for this one.' Haku knew this man's age and wisdom were dangerous to deal with. Madara learned a lot from his about his old rival in Hashirama. Still Haku felt like someone did not make sense about his teacher and Kakuzu's battle with the First.

Before he could go on in thought something rose out the ground and that would be Haku's "partner" Zetsu. While Zetsu was considered two people in one body since Haku joined he would need a partner to even things out. Akatsuki operates in two-man cells and since Madara was lurking in the shadows for now Zetsu had no one to work with so this seemed to be the best option.

_"Ahh I see you got your new colors they look pretty sharp. **It also seems you've been making small talk with the other boys.**" _The other Akatsuki glared at Zetsu while Haku figured it would time to leave, but Haku admitted in his mind this was not a bad conversation._  
><em>

_"Well it's time to leave for our first mission together. My other half might not believe in you but you have stayed alive so far!"_ His words of "confidence" did not for Haku as he was given a scroll with details on where to go.

"_**I expect you will be late considering you're only a human**_..." The information operative sank into the ground as Haku looked back at his new family giving him a farewell. Somewhere in his soul the boy felt complete and whole, and perhaps this new lifestyle would pay off in the end. The world of dreams where his master is waiting for him.

'I'm coming Zabuza!'

_**Mountain Graveyard**_

It seemed everything was now going to plan. In one year of time Akatsuki would make their move for the jinchuriki hosts, the battle of brothers would begin, the war to end all wars would come into focus, and finally the end of the world. The masked man looked at the Gedo Mazo statue and the source of his new world with hope inside his being. Everything so far had been nothing but despair but with 10 powerful soldiers he would finally know peace of mind.

'Rin I'm coming just wait for me there...'

* * *

><p><em>[ We are back in action gentlemen finally off my writer's block. Now everything is coming together but before Shippuden begins I want to explore Haku's small time missions in the Akatsuki. Also he will be returning home to the Mist next time so stay tuned guys! ]<em>


	6. Homecoming

Stephanie Perkins: "For the two of us, **home** isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally **home**."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 6: Homecoming<br>**_

_**Hidden Mist Village: 2 Days Later  
><strong>_

The new leader of the Hidden Mist had lots on her plate. Cleaning up the mess of the former kage, uncovering the location of his tailed beast, digging into the corruption by the Akatsuki, and simply running the village. Of course Chojuro and Ao would remind her of another issue the fact she still does not have a husband. This was her breaking point whenever someone brought this up for discussion and it would lead to violence most of the time, but today she had to be serious about matters of the village.

_"I still can't believe the other villages hate us so much! It's not like they have commits dirty actions behind the scenes and yet this place gets the most of it!"_ The female kage sighed putting her face on the desk. Her guards knew she was annoyed with current events. Not to mention her date with someone had gone wrong thanks to their interference.

_"Look Mizukage-sama about last night we did not know you were kissing him we just wanted to protect you."_ Ao tried to explain but one glare from her eyes scared him off very quickly. Chojuro knew better than to get involved with those matters right now.

_"It's not like doing some deals with the other villages can't boost our reputation. We could give them supplies or send out support for missions. Besides with Zabuza's death things have gotten more peacef-_" Before he could go on Mei's eyes widened in fear. Suddenly an old memory came into her mind from the past.

She knew Zabuza had become a wanted man who took payment for killing targets. He also was famous for his vile crime of murdering an entire class of students to pass the exam. She never knew such a monster could exist in this world. Still he had taken someone under his wing and she heard stories about the boy. She wondered why he would follow such a violent criminal in loyal servitude, but what was most unnerving about the whole ordeal was the death of the former swordsman of the mist. They only uncovered the body of Gato and Zabuza with no Haku around. Some believed he escaped and found a new home but Mei felt it was something else.

_"That's right Zabuza and Kisame were the last two pieces of the bloody mist. When we find and put Kisame to justice the dark legacy of this village will end. Still he's in the Akatsuki and his location is unknown to many people..."_ Mei admits with a sigh knowing she could not do much about it.

_"Don't fear Mizukage-sama we will track him down he can only hide for so long. Besides if Akatsuki wants the tailed beasts they will come here sooner or later."_ Ao did not know how correct his statement was. Suddenly a mist nin had arrived to Mei's room in a panic. His faced was gripped with panic as he delivered news to the kage.

_"Mizukage-sama Kisame has been located in the village!"_ His words made the female gasp in fear knowing a S-Ranked Criminal was here. The traitor who fled this place had come home but why was the question. Before she could press on more news came from the man's lips.

_"He was spotted with another member** Haku**!"_

**Outskirts of _Kirigakure: 1 Day Earlier_**

Haku was surprised to learn his first mission would involve returning home to his former village. Perhaps this was a way to say goodbye to his former villagers or more likely to learn of the location of the Three-Tails Beast. Madara was forced to kill the former mizukage when he was uncovered by mist nin. He fled the village unable to take the beast along with him. Naturally having someone from the village would be useful for hunting this beast down. Yet Kisame was also a former mist nin so why was he not here, and yet when Haku arrived at the meeting point the shark and plant were now waiting for him.

_"What a nice surprise I did not expect to be joining you on this mission but it seemed Leader-sama demanded it. Of course when you consider where we are going it makes sense in hindsight."_ Kisame's humor was not met with laughs from Haku or Zetsu.

"_**Well you both are from this village so I can see you both going on this mission**_. _Besides I'm sure Kisame is more enjoyable to be around than Zabuza."_

Haku grew a growl hearing such comments from the spy about her former teacher.

_"How dare you insult Zabuza-sama he was an accomplish swordsman and shinobi of the Hidden Mist." _He would protect his master even after he passed on.

"Relax I know how good Zabuza was I even faced him in combat once the guy was a demon certainly but he's **dead** now."

_Yes the man who gave him everything was gone now._  
><em>Facts were facts and there is no denying it.<em>

_He must move on with his life for the sake of his memory._

_In order to pay tribute to his legacy._

_"Of course forgive me Kisame-san."_ Haku's apology left the shark in a bit of laughing from something he found amusing about the man.

_"So quick to forgive me ahh those manners will cause you suffering Haku-kun. At least you are more entertaining than that Uchiha child."_

**"Now that you two are bonding you both can focus on the mission.** You are going to locate the current tailed beast roaming in this area. You will not be capturing the beast simply observing it's movements. Also you will spy on the state of the hidden mist a simple information goal nothing too hard to** screw up."**

With the mission statement over Zetsu went into the ground returning to the other Akatsuki members. Kisame quickly looked over Haku getting a better image of him wearing the uniform. He also tried to get a look at Haku's eyes under his new mask.

_"Well my pet has a good idea where that beast is hiding so we have some time to chat. I only have one question for you Haku nothing too complicated to answer. If you had the chance to die again would you want to with your master Haku-kun?"_

Haku figured there was more to this question considering the grin on his lips. Still leaving him without an answer would be rude so he replied with no hesitation. _"Yes I would."_ Suddenly Kisame's sword went up in the air to hit Haku. Quickly the new recruit made a shield out of his ice kekki genkai. The hunter of the water laughed at this action. Suddenly his sword began to grow out of the bandages and broke down the shield forcing Haku to retreat into one of his mirrors. He did not wish to harm his partner but he could not let him continue with this pointless battle. As Kisame's sword felt into the ground a senbon was held to his throat and the winner seemed clear.

_"Not bad Haku-kun I can see why you are a member but this was just for some fun next time would be different..."_

Not a word came out from either of them as they walked toward the beast's location. They noticed the destruction of forest life which was a good sign for them. Haku did not know how to hunt down these beasts. Lucky that was not the goal for them at the moment. Eventually the sounds of a beast echoed through the area letting them know they were close. Yes Haku never saw this monster in person but heard about it's effects.

_"Ahh there is our beast and he's lively too!"_ Kisame's chipper voice quickly alerting him about the situation. Now the beast was in view and he lived up to expectations indeed. His turtle look and design would help swim in water making him difficult to capture. They also noticed without a host he seemed more wild in nature. Perhaps hosts keep the monsters in check from being such a danger to a village. While Haku wrote down the mission report Kisame had a frown sad he could not take the beast down in combat.

_"I don't see why Zetsu could not do this stuff. I'm not used to this kind of work but it does give me a chance to go back home. How does it feel Haku-kun returning to your homeland as a wanted criminal?" _Haku did not respond to the question finishing the writing for the scroll. Before he could look at his current partner he jumped down and headed in the direction to Kirgakure which he was not expecting.

_"Kisame-san you can't just walk into the village without expecting them to find you!" Haku's voice was filled with concern which Kisame could only chuckle at._

_"Itachi was a former ANBU of his village and knew ways to enter unseen. Considering I was a former swordsman I also have my ways to sneak in honestly Haku-kun you should know better..."_

While they continued on to the village Haku wanted to know more about the Uchiha Kisame had been partnered with. It would help him understand the ideals of Madara if he learned from another source. When hearing Haku ask about the former progeny of the leaf he grew a grin just thinking about it.

_"Itachi is a strange enigma to say the least. He's quiet and cruel when I try to make him act human like you Haku-kun. He's the cause of the near extinction of the Uchiha Clan. Now only him and his brother remain and soon it will only be one..."_

**_One Day Later_**

Well Haku had to admit Kisame knew what he was doing. Here they were observing the villagers without being in danger of being caught by anyone. Still Haku felt like someone was off about this. Kisame's attitude seemed to suggest he was up to something, but for now Haku observed the current state of the village. He was surprised to see everyone not acting violent and ready to kill each other. They all looked more tolerant about everything now. Perhaps the new kage is trying to reverse the damage of the the village's reputation.

_"How pathetic everyone trying to act friendly with each other. I bet they want to kill and slaughter under those masks. Is this how far the village has fallen from Madara's reign?"_ Kisame's comments held some amount of truth.

_"No amount of cleaning up can fix the damage done over the years."_ Haku still felt the wound of seeing villages come for his life just because of his talents including his father. The image of the blood and ice coming out of the house was a haunting image left in his brain.

Their straw hats and blue cloaks hiding their uniforms and faces from the crowd as they headed for the graveyard. Haku began looking for the tombstone of Zabuza while Kisame figured out something.

_"Ah I remember the old days when kekki genkai was considered a sin to have in this place. Seeing all of those kids being cut open and the state of their bodies after death it was something else. You are one of the lucky ones to survive during those times. Oh how I miss when shinobi had no limits and laws to worry about."_

Finally the grave was in his sight along with the sword still there perhaps in memory. This village still gives their dead honor it seemed. Haku was lucky to have this moment to pay respect to his fallen master. Despite everything that happened between them he still would give his life to see Zabuza one more time. He was willing to end this world just to have that chance. Live in a world with no shinobi free of lies and violence. Madara's will had bent Haku into a proper tool and now he had someone else to support even with Zabuza's demise. The sight of the cold slab with his name written over the stone sent shivers down Haku's spine.

_"I have failed you Zabuza-sama..."_ His words came out slowly but left a bitter taste in his mouth.

_"Still loyal even after his demise well I suppose he deserves some last words. You died at the hands of Konoha dogs and you could not achieve anything in your life beyond killing truly a demon like yourself deserves to burn in hell."_ Kisame's cold thoughts left Haku silent unable to respond for once.

_"Well now that you're done with that I believe we should finish the mission and what better way to find out about the kage then meet her in person!"_ Kisame removed the cloak revealing his Akatsuki uniform and Haku knew what he was planning now.

_"Are you insane we can't just expect to fight here like this we are outnumbered!"_ Haku's plea fell in deaf ears as the humanoid did not care.

_"Scared Haku-kun you better kill yourself then because I'm not leaving until I get a good battle."_

_Before long they would get the battle they were looking for._

_"Mizukage-sama it's really him Haku and Kisame..."_ Chojuro replied shocked at the image of Haku in the uniform of the Akatsuki. He also felt his chakra had grown quite powerful as the air grew more cold. Ao knew from feeling the chakra from his Byakugan the both of them were a threat.

_"My I did not know you have grown into such a handsome man Haku shame you're hiding your face with that mask. Kisame the last swordsman from the previous generation it's a pleasure."_ Mei's voice hiding her distaste for his betrayal and Haku's as well. Seeing the symbol of her village having a slash over it made her blood boil in rage.

_"Mei Terumi a woman blessed with kekki genkai and now Mizukage I'm impressed but then again you're only a woman oh sorry human."_ Kisame's dark humor actually making Mei chuckle.

_"Mei-san we don't intend to stay long and if you would just let us go..."_ Mei glared at Haku no longer feeling entertained.

_"You were blessed with a kekki genkai and you have abandoned this village for Akatsuki. Zabuza would be ashamed of you!"_

_"Blessed? My father also killed me for this but of course you don't care about the villagers of the "Bloody Mist" only your version of this place. You have _no idea what I had to do to survive!"Haku's anger had pulled through from those comments by the Mizukage. Despite being outnumbered by the mist nin surrounding them and the three in front of them Haku would not run away from this battle.

_"That's the spirit Haku-kun let's enjoy the homecoming party!_" Kisame's battle cry quickly led to the battle ahead for everyone here.

* * *

><p><em>[ A longer chapter than usual but setup for the battle next time. Lots of history in this upcoming fight so I hope you enjoy it guys. ]<em>


	7. Battle for Tomorrow

"_Ask not the sparrow how the eagle soars!_" - Satsuki Kiryuin

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Battle for Tomorrow<strong>_

_As the sun rises in the sky a new day begins_

_People wake up from their dreams and sleep_

_The dawn of a new time begins for the world_

_The **Daybreak** of the morning  
><em>

_The **Red Moon **of the night  
><em>

Haku knew this upcoming battle was important for many reasons. His scuffle with Sasuke was nothing compared to this in facing a kage. This woman possessed two powerful kekkai genkai. Her bodyguards were no walk in the park either so Haku knew this would be a difficult fight, but he felt like this was provide an interesting test for his abilities. He knew Madara wanted Haku to hold his power back against Sasuke and just capture the ring. This was a real battle and even if Haku did not wish to kill this woman he did want to send a message.

_"Remember Kisame we are not here to kill anyone..." _Kisame's laugh did not get on Haku's nerves but he needed to remind him of this fact. His behavior was something Haku had to overcome not to mention this was his former home so the desire to slay these people was strong. He was reminded of Zabuza's ways back when they were small time in the criminal underworld. Despite his cruel nature he could not even consider leaving his master. Perhaps having another swordsman of the mist as a partner even if it's a temporary deal was a smart move after all.

Mei was no longer being patient and decided to get this over with. She could not stomach the fact the Mist was now being degraded by more traitors and the fact they were Akatsuki now as well. Quickly making hand signs she alerted her bodyguards to enter battle mode.

_"Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu!" { _Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique }

Chojuro was surprised Mei was going for the kill so quickly she was not even hiding her real feelings about this whole situation. While she was powerful in this state it also made her open to making some mistakes so they would need to watch her back. Ao noticed the huge amount of chakra coming from Kisame and Haku but he also saw a big amount from the bandaged sword. Perhaps that was the sword taken from this village and the fact Kisame was a former swordsman it was not hard putting two and two together.

_"Haku prepare to use your jutsu on my signal..." _Kisame said performing the hand signals as water pumped from the throat of the hybrid as he was ready to use his kekkai genkai.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōh!" { Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave }

Suddenly a huge gusher of water came from the former hidden mist swordsman clashing with the lava cooling it off very quickly. Haku knew what Kisame was planning with the water still coming from Kisame and went into action.

_"Sensatsu Suishō!"_ { Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death } With this combination attack needles spawned out of the water in the area leaving Mei open for attack. Ao quick to feel the chakra empowered needles sent Chojuro to defend the Mizukage with his sword Hiramekarei. Quickly the weapon sliced through most of the needles sent in their direction but a few managed to hit Ao in the arm and back.

_"Damn it that's strong..."_ Ao growled hunched over his knee trying to remove the needles from his arms. Chojuro moved to Ao ready to defend him from the Akatsuki duo's next move.

_"Hmm well they have a new kid in the Seven eh not much of a replacement for Zabuza and myself of course. I will deal with the rookie you can handle the Mizukage Haku-kun." _Kisame's signature sharp teethed grin showing his desire for blood as he ran to continue the battle.

Mei was quick to make the next move not caring if Haku was burned with this next move. She had to put these criminals to justice even if it means killing them but that was the law of the land. The rules of the shinobi world for Missing-Nin like Kisame and Haku.

_"Lava Release: Lava Globs!" _Several rounds of lava came from Mei's lips heading in Haku's direction. Using his one hand self he knew how to protect himself from this attack.

_"_Hissatsu Hyōsō!" { Certain-Kill Ice Spears } A circle of ice spikes came from the water still in the area keeping the globs of lava from harming Haku. He looked over seeing Kisame and Chojuro engaged in sword battle. The young swordsman was able to keep Kisame at bay for the moment while Ao was removed the needles still in his body. He returned his attention to Mei noticing she was preparing another jutsu. He could no longer play around with this girl and decided to go for the deciding blow soon.

_"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" {_ Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique } It seemed the water was now being used for Mei's advantage as a dragon formed out of the liquid sinking into the water. Haku knew this was not good and he was ready for the dragon to strike. Suddenly the dragon came from under Haku causing a huge blast of water to come from the area. Mei sighed think she had the man defeated as his body and chakra was nowhere in sight.

_"I'm sad it went down this was Haku. You could have meant so much more for this village if you did not let the past consume you."_

Meanwhile Chojuro used the hammer mode to deflect the sharpness of Kisame's Samehada blade. He was hoping Ao would be able to help out soon as Kisame was just toying with the teenager. He knew it would not be fun if he went all out too quickly. Still he was getting bored with the kid and deciding to make things interesting.

"Doton: Dochū Senkō!" { Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage } The water surrounding the area make a good cover as Samehada quickly dove into the ground making it's move to strike Chojuro from under his sight. Kisame just had to wait for the blade to reach it's target but he did not know what Ao had under his eyepatch.

"Chojuro behind you!" Ao's Byakugan saw the sword quickly moving in behind the young swordsman making him an excellent sensor for the Hidden Mist. With this help Chojuro was able to dodge the weapon and knock it out the ground with Hiramekarei. Kisame frowned at the fact Ao was able to discover his move and wondered the deal with his eyepatch. Before he could make his next move Mei's scream was heard in the area.

Haku was able to use his ice mirror ability to escape Mei's last attack. He had the element of surprise if he waited long enough. As Mei foolishly believed that dragon had defeated him was his moment to strike. He did not kill her using his kunai rather he used the senbon to injury her. Several senbon was sent into her back not enough for a mortal wound but it would keep her down for a while.

_"Mizukage-sama!" _Chojuro quickly ran to protect Mei but did not see Kisame move behind him also gaining the element of surprise.

"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu!" { Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique } His favorite jutsu to use in battle as it fit his favorite animal in the deadly predator sharks. The chakra powered bullet flew at Chojuro slamming into his back with force. The water exploded on him as he was now on the ground hurt from that move. Ao had to do something but Kisame's sword was now on the teen's back signaling his defeat.

_"I would not move so much sensor ninja unless you want to find another swordsman for this village. Besides you have a Mizukage to protect right now..."_

Mei began to rise up from the ground but Haku was ready for this as well. He pulled out one more needle to use on the woman but this one seemed to have a stronger effect as it made her fall to the ground. While Ao and Chojuro believed that was the killing blow Haku simply used it to render her unconscious for the moment. He was lucky things went this way as his chakra was almost spent and he did not even use more of his ice mirror technique.

_"I believe it's time for us to leave Kisame-san..."_ Haku's voice having little emotion even after such a battle took place. He just wanted to get away from this place for good now.

_"Aw things were getting so fun around here though Haku-kun!" _His warped idea of pleasure was seeing these fools who trusted lies than finding the truth of the world. Reality was a cruel system that needed to be changed or the world will be destroyed. Both Kisame and Haku were now students under this ideal of the elder Uchiha. As both turned around to make their escape Mei was not done with the both of them yet.

_"K-isame you were a trusted shinboi of this village. H-aku I know the laws of this village made you a wanted man b-ut you can do this." _Mei's willpower was giving her the strength to confront these people even in her current state.

_"That's enough Mizukage-sama they don't deserve anything other than de-"_

_"Ao shut up! Haku just tell me why aren't you dead with Zabuza? I remember Naruto and Sasuke managed pretty well against you and the former swordsman, but you were nowhere to be found. I thought you believed in your master so why did you stop following his footsteps?"_

Haku looked into Mei's eye trying to come up with the right answer for his question. As he pondered his thoughts a funny memory came into his mind.

_**Several Years Ago**_

The child Kimimaro was in the same position as Haku and he knew what his life would be like. Haku was able to reach out to him and wanted the boy to join with Zabuza and left a free life, and yet his master knew Kimimaro was going to be a weapon just like Haku was going to be soon enough. Before he left him for the last time Haku was able to speak with the silver haired child.

_"Do not feel sad for me Haku my life at least will have a purpose. One day I will find a teacher just like your new master and I will have a reason to serve him. To become strong enough to protect and defend him in returning for giving me life. The legacy of my clan will not be forgotten in time as long as I can seek this goal out. You should feel the same way Haku trust your heart to the people you care about. It's the only freedom humans truly possess in this world."  
><em>

_"That's not right though you should not just accept the fact shinobi drove your clan into extinction out of fear. You can't let the shinobi world control you like that it's..." _

_"Those are your feelings I assume but you must understand it's human nature to hate something you can't understand. Fear makes people do terrible things but it's an instinct no one can stop so easily. It's better to accept the concepts of this world because no one will change things."_

Zabuza quickly ended the conversation between the both of them but Haku promised to never forget the time he spent with who he could have considered a long distant brother. Perhaps in a **better** world they could see each other again.

After a long training session Haku was given a chance to speak with his new mentor. Madara just learned what happened to Sasuke and Orochimaru and Haku heard about Kimimaro being in the Hidden Sound. He wanted to know if he was okay there but Madara could only give him bad news. Remembering his promise Haku knew Konoha was a place full of lies and corruption just like the Mist. The only reason the rest of the world does not remove them of their power is thanks to the shinobi there. Still Akatsuki was going to remove them from their hold over the world in time. Haku just needed to get stronger to see that happen.

_**Present Time**_

Now he found the perfect words to say in front of the leader of his former home. A land who currently wanted to make people believe the crimes of the bloody mist never happened. He would make sure this statement would not be an afterthought in their minds.

_"Tell me Mei-san do you have the history of the Yuki or Kaguya clan in the archives of this village? Will you list all the actions of the Mist years from now or will it just be "forgotten history" to the rest of the world. I will not let the legacy die just so you can rest easier at night. Akatsuki is the only haven I have left now and I will protect it with my life. I have a new master now and the life I had here died with him..."_

Turning around he showed his back to his former home now leaving with his new comrades in the S-Ranked Criminal group having a new purpose and goal in mind. He would ensure the clan he was born from would make a lasting impact on the world forever and no one would ever forget the name Haku of the Akatsuki and he now walked to face a brighter tomorrow.

* * *

><p>[ The plot thickens well I hoped you enjoyed the battle man that was not easy to come up with. Next chapter will have a slow burn with more Akatsuki interaction thanks for sticking with the story. ]<p> 


	8. True Art

_**Been a while I've had a busy time irl and it's take a toll on myself. I know I seem like such a lazy person but my real life issues take priority hopefully this chapter will fix that for the moment and I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 8: True Art<br>_**

The mission had gone perfectly well in the mind of Madara and Pain. Haku and Kisame made their point clear and now they knew the current status of the 3 Tails Beast. Madara would take the beast in time but that was not the point of Haku's first mission. He wanted to see how far his strength had grown and the fact Haku and Kisame were now in the bingo books as S-Ranked Criminals spoke volumes to the Uchiha mastermind. Now the next part of Haku's development came into focus letting him see how he would get along with the other members of Akatsuki. Madara wanted to see how would make the best partner for him until he enter the organization.

_"Well look who is back the freak himself and no that's not you Kisame!"_ The Jashin cultist made his feelings known to everyone in the current headquarters of the group hiding from the world.

_"Don't act like your worship is something normal Hidan..."_ The banker of the cause replied knowing they would get into another fight if the leader did not step in.

_"Enough! Haku you have returned and completed your mission. Zetsu reported to me your battle with the Mizukage and your report will be very useful to our cause."_

Haku gave a nod of thanks to the "leader" of this rag-tag circle of wanted drifters. The other members seemed boring as Pain went through the usual business.

_"This is so dull hmm I could be doing anything else right now most importantly making new art!"_

_"Deidara your antics cause anything but art."_

_"Oi Sasori Danna at least my art is more colorful than the new kid's mask thing looks so disgusting!"_

Haku was not liked by most of the members with Madara, Pain, and Konan sticking up for the teenager. He would have to get along with these guys and make their relationship somewhat acceptable. Kisame was a start but even then he was a bloodthirsty and somewhat well mannered killer. Still Haku wanted to fix that with the artists duo today. They were not going on a mission and with Haku having some time off as well this was the perfect moment.

The tool of Madara had located Deidara and Sasori continuing their passion for art and which style was better.

_"Sasori-san, Deidara-san I believe we need to speak about something." _Haku had made the first move to spark a conversation.

_"Well it's the new kid himself hmm! Let me guess you want us to fix that poor sin against man that is your mask right?"_

Haku could not understand what exactly was the problem with his look. He might seem a female but that did not mean Hidan's comments were needed. The issue with Haku's mask should not even matter as well. Madara wanted to hide his face from the world for good reason. Haku knew that feeling well as you could keep away expression from the rest of the world. Scars from battle that don't heal completely, looks of sadness and fear that someone could not see, and perhaps a face of pure hatred and malice. Masks had many uses yet this blonde considered it to be ugly.

_"I might not agree with Deidara often but your mask could use some improvements."_

_"I don't believe the style of this mask is that important Sasori-san."_

Naturally this caused the artist duo to look closer at the new recruit observing him up and down before making their point clear.

_"You still don't get it that mask is hiding your real face and it's a face of youth. A kid in the world of adults rookie. Deidara might not be here for long but he is more prepared for this than you are Haku."  
><em>

_"Exactly you think just because you were not killed by that Uchiha punk and that bastard traitor does not mean anything hmm! Do you even understand what art is Haku?"_

Before Haku could reply a clay bird flew at the mask as Deidara set it for explosion.

_"Katsu!"_

As a small cloud went off Deidara and Sasori waited for the mask to fall to the ground shattered but instead there was a sudden chill in the air. Haku's mask was just fine and a hand was held up with ice covering it. The other hand was held up in the formation of a jutsu. The blonde terrorist was upset he managed to stop his artwork but he noticed the ice was now changing. From the hand came a small flower made from the ice.

**_Several Years Ago_**

Haku did not know many people in the Hidden Mist who wanted to be around him. The adults were nervous about the rumors of his family having the kekkai genkai ability in their family. He tried to play with some of the other kids sometimes but they seemed to only care about becoming shinobi.

_"I can't wait to become a shinobi I get to protect the people I love and defend this place!"_

_"That's stupid I want to get all the ladies when it's all done!"_

_"You're both stupid the only thing we have to look to is killing each other one day..."_

Haku wondered if becoming one of the Hidden Mist's soldiers would be a good thing. He could support himself and have a place to belong not to mention do things for the better of this place and perhaps find friends who could not hate him. Before he could even talk to the children they noticed her and walked away. Again he was left all on his own with no one else to talk with but he noticed some flowers growing in the area. He smelled them as a wonderful feeling entered his nose. This would be a nice gift to his mother and father not to mention they looked pretty. Ever since that day Haku's had a relationship with flowers even after he became a tool of Zabuza.

_"What the hell are these for Haku!" _The Mist Swordsman could not understand the nature of his tool even after their relationship had grown. He was not the kind of man to enjoy such things like flowers.

_"Flowers have many uses Zabuza-sama not just as gifts but for medical aid and if needed useful **weapons**..."_

**_Present Time_**

_"You ask what is art Deidara-san? Art is something that can be defined by anyone. To you this might seem like a flower made of ice, but to me it's a symbol of life born from suffering and pain. Growing into a blossomed rose and bathed in the light of the sun." _As the ice melted from the heat Sasori and Deidara seemed impressed by the new Akatsuki's resolve. His ability also was interesting to observe like this. Still he needed to learn more before he could even be accepted by the artists and other members._  
><em>

_"Wrong art is eternal beauty that can never die or fade away into nothing. Your ideals are just opinions nothing that can be a proven fact of life."_

_"Yes but Sasori-san nothing can truly last forever even your art will break someday..." _Haku knew it was useless to make them understand but he was able to have some amount of conversation with the both of them. Perhaps he should try the immortals instead even if they seemed more stubborn than these guys.

_"Wait we have nothing to do for the moment so let's put our ideals to the test. We heard about your combat skills from Leader-sama and Deidara along with myself want to see if they were as good as he said."_

_"That's right Sasori no Danna we can put this new kid's art to the test hmm!"_

Haku should have figured they wanted to play around with the rookie like this and prepared himself for battle. The mouth on Deidara's hand went into the bag full of explosive clay beginning to build more "art" to use. Sasori simply pulled out a metal tail from his "puppet" body to use. He knew Deidara would be the more active of them both so he would not need to use much in this fight. He only hoped Deidara would not take too long to defeat this man.

_"Let's begin hmm!" _Several white birds flew in the direction of Haku but they were quickly shot down with his senbon needles. Deidara was surprised he was not using kunai like that Uchiha he hated very much. Before Haku could make a move white spiders began to march towards Haku ready to explode when in close distance. Using his special seals he quickly used the water in his body to freeze the ground stopping the spiders for the moment. Haku knew it would not last and decided to go in for the finish but was unaware Sasori had moved behind him. His metal tail coming down to finish off the teenager.

_"The numbers were against you Haku not even your art can overcome these odds!"_

_"Don't underestimate what my "art" can do Sasori-san!"_

A loud crack as heard as it seemed his tail made contact with a huge mirror of ice created from the kekkai genkai user. He was surprised to see the mirror was cracking under the pressure but there was a strange color on the mirrors. It was a strange purple substance that Haku remembered hearing about before in his youth. He knew people could make poison from certain flowers and use them against other shinobi but it seemed the poison was on the tail instead. Before Haku could figure out a plan Deidara's spiders had been unfrozen and were coming closer to Haku.

_"You're done now new kid my art will blast you away real good!"_

Haku needed to time this just right otherwise it would end badly for him too early and the mirror would break but too late and he would be caught in the crossfire of the explosion and tail. He was timing the moment just right before he could pull this move off.

_"Katsu!"  
><em>

The spiders launched at Haku but he moved inside of the mirror making the spiders fire at Sasori's tail instead. The puppet maker was caught off guard and felt his tail being damaged by the clay spiders. Deidara was shocked Haku was now inside of the mirror rather than on the ground defeated.

_"What do you think you're doing Deidara trying to blow me up!"_

"It was an accident Sasori no danna I would never try and harm you on purpose."

As they both of them went off on who's art was superior Haku escaped the mirror only to feel a purple substance on his cloak. It seemed the poison never washed away and he would need to clean himself not to mention make sure the poison was not in his body.

_"Just great now I have to make sure you don't die from my poison rookie and fix the damage to my tail."_

_"Still the kid managed to avoid being defeated by us both even if it was just luck hmm."_

_"True I guess Leader-sama did not pick a fool to join us after all."_

Even if it was a small victory the fact he managed to impress Deidara and Sasori on some level felt great. It was just a small amount of respect but at least now they would not doubt his skills in combat even if they would still argue about the wonders of artwork. As they went back inside Zetsu had finished recording the battle for Madara to observe later.

_"I will never understand their obsession with art don't they find eating meat just as colorful? **No I think that's only us sadly..."**_

* * *

><p><em>Sort of filler-ish yes but I hope you enjoyed it I plan to be more active with this story in the future and thank you to the new follower of this story I appreciate it.<br>_


	9. Faith Of The Fool

_**This chapter might seem boring since it's mostly talking but I hope you like the interactions and you might be in for a surprise this time for this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Faith of the Fool<strong>_

_"Arguing with a fool only proves that there are two..."  
><em>

**_Unknown Location Outside Kirigakure_**

Despite Haku's faith with Madara's goal there was something bothering him about his former role in the Mist Village. Zabuza always wanted to kill the host of the Three-Tails but he did not understand why completely. He thought it was just for power but perhaps he knew more than others did even Kisame. Even stranger was the death of the previous Kage of the Mist and Jinchuriki. Perhaps Zabuza was not simply full of hated and had a good reason for wanting him dead. One particular conversation was in his mindset at the moment. It was before Gato came to them for the bridge builder assassination.

_"That damn Mizukage I almost had him..." _The Demon swore as Haku knew he was still upset over his failure. Now the Mist would place them as criminals and make sure they were now wanted men. Still he would rather live as a criminal in service to his master than remain locked up in a prison waiting for death. Haku could not help but worry about what might happen to them now that they are on the run.

_"I'm sure you will have another chance Zabuza-sama but why do you want to kill him. I understand you want to rule the village but there has to be more behind your actions..."_

_"Since when did you become so bold tool? I should cut your face up for even saying such things like that, but you have a point about my feelings about Yagura. There is something about him that's not right. Sure I murdered all those kids to become a Mist Shinobi but such a rule was not even created until his reign. He's more secretive than most of the other kage as well. He's even a jinchuriki but he can maintain such a order even if it's violent. It's perfect too perfect..."_

Haku knew the current system of the village was different to the other villages. The Mist was more cruel with it's laws and standards of which he knew well at this point. It was easy to see why this land carries the name "Bloody Mist" and why the other lands hate this part of the world. He wondered if the world of shinobi could ever change into such a more united land even if war would really never go away. As long as Haku could serve his master though he would survive the cycle and not be a victim.

_"Hmm you sure are quiet do you even care we can no longer remain in the Mist Haku?"_

_"My home is with you Zabuza-sama Kirigakure is just a village to me."  
><em>

**_The Present_**

As Haku grew closer to becoming an adult he no longer served a swordsman but the true Mizukage in the the elder Uchiha figurehead Madara. He was being turned into a useful tool as breaking from his fight with Naruto and Sasuke. He lost his focus and desire when Zabuza gave his life to get revenge on that man who used them. He was sure Zabuza would despise his choice but what else was the man known as Haku in the end. Just a tool for others to use it was only his master that changed now.

_"I'm surprised the beast has not found a new host yet well it makes the job easier for me. Still I'm sure you enjoyed your return back to the Mist ehh Haku?"_

Madara had some cruel humor that did not appeal to Haku but he understand the point of it. The orange mask with black flames went with his blue outfit complete with the Uchiha symbol on his back. If they were seen in public it would seem like Haku and Madara were related not just with their masks but their ideals and style of mystery.

_"My feelings are not important I only completed the mission as you wanted Madara-sama!"  
><em>  
>The red Sharingan grew out of the black void of his mask as he looked into the eyes of Haku with no mask to protect him now. He was studying his newest pawn making sure there could be no feelings of betrayal and deception like Itachi held. He was aware the child wanted to take the organization down using his brother but he would make sure that would not happen. Orochimaru was just a fool and in the end his efforts will also serve to benefit the masked man in the end like the Akatsuki he left.<p>

_"Just like Itachi a silent soldier even in the home of your allies. I won't be upset if you wish to behave in such a way but I do hope you learn to accept the way we do things. I'm aware you have feelings about my actions in the Mist and you wish to know what I was doing there. For now I will say this in order for the world to begin to understand peace humans must suffer through hell. Only with the sacrifice of the innocent and kind will everyone's sight be opened. I know you suffered the laws of the Mist, but you now have a purpose to grow and show the reason your gift had to be destroyed."_

Haku was surprised Madara talked about this issue. He was expecting him to remain silent about this whole thing but it seemed Madara did not want him to become a traitor or be sure he was not a spy working for Kirigakure. Still Haku did not wish to stop working for the man who saved his life in more ways than one. He would continue to remain a tool for his use and will as this increased his loyalty. The leader of Akatsuki rose from the table moving to leave the room but left some words for the teenager.

_"I want you to learn more skills in combat so I am going to have you meet the "Immortal Duo" soon. I expect you might not get along with them but there is a reason you will work for them during their next mission. Hidan the man who believes in the "Great Lord Jashin" and Kakuzu the other man to fight Hashirama himself and live..."_

**_Akatsuki Base Afternoon_**

Usually Akatsui worked into two man cells in order to not draw attention about their power. It would also ensure the resources and men of the group were not used a lot. Yet there were special conditions that would make an exception. Hidan and Kakuzu were the bounty hunters of the group and it seemed they got along when it came to killing people. It helped Kakuzu and Hidan could not kill each other even if they tried. Pain wanted Kakuzu and Hidan for a special assignment that took priority.

_"It's come to my intention Kagari of the Hidden Rain has learned of my business in Akatsuki. Aoi Rokusho had entered his team the Chunin Exams for Amekagure, however while Aori was interested in the Thunder God's Sword Kagari learned about our group from an outside source. It seems he might leak this information to the five great nations which is why I wanted him eliminated." _

Hidan could not believe what he was hearing from the Leader. Essentially Hidan and Kakuzu were to complete his dirty work. He would not let anyone boss him around for such reasons.

_"So wait you want us to kill someone just because they found out about you! Well Leader it's your problem so why don't you handle thing issue!"_

_"Because he's fled to Kusagakure Village near Iwagakure and I don't have the time in order to track this mole down. Besides if he lets anyone know about this information our organization might be compromised. I don't expect you to like these missions Hidan I expect you to complete them. Now since you want to make things difficult I have another order for you both. You will be taking along our new recruit since he has not had much experience in field combat Haku!"  
><em>

Hidan's face went into a look of rage now he must deal with the "freak" of the organization and find this small fry in that village. He wanted to sacrifice the leader to Jashin so badly right now but Kakuzu decided to take care of the issue.

_"Very well but don't expect us to get there quickly. We might also run into a few bounties we can take along the way but rest assured **we **will complete this assignment for you."_

_"Good Zetsu will fill you in with the rest and try to avoid killing your mortal partner you two..."_

Hidan was ready to slice Haku's body the second he showed up with that silly mask on his face.

_"Who does that leader think he is forcing us to do this stuff! I would love to have the leader become a sacrifice for Jashin. Still I suppose Haku would make a decent tribute for him don't you think Kakuzu?"_

Quickly Hidan's face saw Kakuzu's fist in close range as it turned into hard stone from the element heart in the immortal's body.

_"Don't even joke about that we can't afford killing him off and facing the wrath of leader. Besides he might be able to keep us from killing each for once during a mission."  
><em>

_"That fucking freak I bet he would not even understand the pleasure of seeing and feeling a man dying." _

It seemed the two were not happy about their new mission and the person going along with them but Haku was simply waiting for them so they could move out as soon as possible.

_"Hidan-san, Kakuzu-san I am ready to depart for our mission."_

_"Well aren't you the fucking loyal pet! I'm not ready to go in fact I don't want to go!"_

Haku knew this man was going to be difficult to deal with so he could only hope Kakuzu would keep him in control. He was also aware Kakuzu had a short temper so he would try and please the banker. He did not want this operation to be more complicated than needed.

_**Meanwhile in Iwagakure**_

News about the arrival from Amegakure quickly reached the office of the current Tsuchikage Ohnoki. He quickly called in his two personal guards in Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi. This meeting's discussion would not be let out to anyone outside of the room.

_"It seems we have a rat lurking near our home Kagari from Amegakure is seeking a place to hide. He has been wanting to have a meeting with me about Akatsuki's leader and his business in that village. I have agreed to meet him when he comes to the village in a few days."_

The female seemed confused by the words of the old man as the bigger man wondered what this was all about.

_"So wait that's it why did you call us here exactly? I'm sure you can handle meeting this man by yourself even with your back problem."_

_"THAT'S NOT THE REASON YOU BRAT! The reason I called you here is not just because of your duty as my bodyguards..."_

Akatsuchi scratched his head now more confused about the situation.

_"We are going to learn more about the organization but we can't allow Kagari to let the other villages know about this fact. We will have Akatsuki cornered and with this information they will be forced to work for us from now on. Deidara might have fled this land but he won't escape us now."_

_"You are serious about this but what if the other villages strike back and we can't see Deidara again."_

_"Don't be stupid Akatsuchi we will see brother again and I will make him pay for leaving us. Still how do you plan to keep this info from getting out exactly?"  
><em>A deep sigh came from the old leader knowing his decision would not be something they would like to hear but it was needed for the village to grow stronger.

_"**Kagari must be eliminated from the world**!"_

* * *

><p><em>Oh dear it seems things are going more interesting now how will Akatsuki handle the threat of a Great Nation wanting a piece of the pie. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter let me know what you think of it.<em>


End file.
